


Sun

by SakuraHaruno



Series: The Theory of You and Me [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraHaruno/pseuds/SakuraHaruno
Summary: Even on the gloomiest of days, he was the one who made her smile.





	Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Series of one-shots, drabbles, AU scenarios of Edward and Sakura.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist. All characters and settings are owned by their respective owners (Masashi Kishimoto, Shounen JUMP, Hiromu Arakawa, and Shounen Gangan)
> 
> ( * ) – Meaning for the word or phrase will be after the chapter.

_Resembool, Amestris. Year, 1907._

The heavy downpour came unexpectedly. Outside market areas and shops were forced to close as the farmers pulled in their animals back in the barn. No one had imagined that rain like this would come – it was even more surprising that this type of weather persisted for many days.

It caused problems for the quiet town folks. They were not able to properly look after their farm nor were they able to travel. Cars were not very common and walking on foot was a dangerous hazard in itself.

The only thing that they could do was watch and wait.

Sakura tapped her tiny hand upon the window, brushing the cool glass with her fingertips. Opening her mouth, she blew on its surface; her hot breath creating a fog. Using it like a makeshift whiteboard, she began to draw things that she fancied like flowers, dogs, rabbits, and stars.

Children her age were easy to entertain indoors but having to stay put for many days because of the storm, their little bodies had a limit to staying stagnant. Thus, they will become bored.

The pink-haired girl pressed her lips to a frown. As much as she had loved the rain, she wanted to run around and play outside. She missed the feeling of rolling on the grass, catching butterflies, and watching the starlit night sky.

Pressing her nose on the glass, she sighed.

"Mama, when will the rain stop?" She whined.

From the kitchen, her mother was preparing dinner. Hearing her daughter's little voice, she leaned back to look at her daughter properly from the doorway.

"Soon."

"When is soon?"

Mrs. Haruno shook her head. She knew how much her daughter disliked being cooped up at home, which was why she tried to quail Sakura's impatience as best as she can.

" _Maa, maa*_ … why don't you come and help me with the cooking, hm?"

Sakura had no choice. She might as well help her mother while the rain fell. Before she could get the chance, the phone rang.

"Ah! Sakura, can you get that for me? My hands are full."

" _Hai!*_ "

Her face immediately lit up. She wondered who could it be. Zipping her little feet to the phone situated on the table, she tiptoed and reached for it.

"Hello?" She answered, tipping the receiver closer to her ear.

" _Pink Forehead, are you there? Over."_

Sakura huffed, displeased about the nickname she was stuck with.

"No fair. I don't like that name, Red Shrimp. Over!"

" _Well I don't like that name either! Change it. Over."_

"Not if you change mine first!" Sakura argued, her cheeks puffing in anger.

The person on the other line shared a frustrated sound and was silent for a moment. Finally, they answered back.

" _I want to go outside. Over."_

Sakura paused and then softly replied. "Me too. Over."

" _I want to play with you too. Over."_

"Me too. It's no fun without you. Over."

She smiled as she climbed back on the couch, being careful with the long cord that was attached on the phone. Sakura loved talking on the phone like a walkie-talkie with him. It made the dreary day seemed a little less long.

" _When do you think it will be over, Sakura?"_

"What?"

" _The rain?"_

"Soon."

" _Soon? When is soon?"_

Sakura tapped her lips and wiggled her toes. She then looked back at the rain. For once, it didn't sound so heavy. She had a feeling that by the end of the day or at most, by tomorrow, it will be pass on. The clouds will clear for the blue skies and then, the bright yellow sun will come out.

Like the sun, she will see his bright yellow hair and toothy grin again.

"When I finally see you, Edward."

**Author's Note:**

> Terminology and Phrases:
> 
> 1) Maa, maa – It's a Japanese sound phrase that expresses or means "my, my" or "come on now"
> 
> 2) Hai - "yes" in Japanese
> 
> Hello again. This crossover one-shot/drabble series was crossposted from my FFnet account. Please enjoy or leave a kudos/comments. It will be appreciated!


End file.
